1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaving razor, and more particularly to a disposable razor containing a shaving lubricant with a hand-activated feed mechanism.
2. State of the Art
Disposable razors containing a shaving lubricant are generally known in the art. These fall into several categories, namely: razors having a pressurized canister (see Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,478, Dallaine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,062, and Zeles U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,484, for example); manually-operated pusher mechanisms (see Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,765 and Kwak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,188, for example); razors having a lubricant contained within the razor head (see Narijan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,512) and razors having flexible sac members to pneumatically propel the lubricant (see Schauble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,432 and Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,273)
The various mechanisms disclosed in the above-identified patents have their respective advantages and disadvantages. Pressurized containers tend to eject too much foam, at first, and too little later in their use, thus lacking a positive manual control. Razors containing lubricant in the razor head, rather than the handle, must have a bulky head in order to contain an adequate supply of lubricant. This may cause the razor to lack the typical balance of a conventional disposable, safety razor.
Razors with flexible membranes within the handle tend to provide a more controllable positive displacement of shaving lubricant than pressurized containers when manually pressed but may be less controllable when pneumatically actuated. Also, the membrane may become wrinkled or otherwise be difficult to press and cause a malfunction of the device.